rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 2.1 Holy Arrows of Doom!
(89) Lian: Anyway you have a vareity of things to do, hopefully any combat can be informative to help you get a better handle on the system (88) Ceylin: I think the plan was pretty much to tackle the Solar. (88) Ceylin: There, much better. (88) Ceylin: ... or not. (90) Lightning Without Thunder: what (88) Ceylin: This one. (90) Lightning Without Thunder: There you go. (89) Lian: Since there's only two of you I can go thorugh and answer questions more readily, so hopefully it can help ease up some unfamiliarity valt has with the system (88) Ceylin: Anyway, Ceylin's probably just going to take charge and 'request' Lightning's help on the matter. (90) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning will just go along with it. (88) Ceylin: 'Violence, yay!' (88) Ceylin: Well then, she'd probably send Lightning out to scout the area, since she's both fast and sneaky. (89) Lian: anyway you have the option of going to deal with the Marukan and their solar, head to see what's at the other nearby towns or random exploration (90) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning scouts! (89) Lian: (sorry something's loading slowly) (89) Lian: (Dex+stealth+anything you want to do with charms) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hmm. Would it be viable for her to pretend to be one of the bandits?)) (89) Lian: (it does work like a Resplendant destiny so yeah you can just make an idenity and act on it) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, cool. She'll just be some random scruffy-ass mortal, then.)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Roll's the same?)) (88) Ceylin: (( Loom-Snarling Deception is like a whole caste worth of value by itself. )) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((:D)) (89) Lian: (nope, you can with those charms "I am so and so, people know me as so and So" doesn't work on Ghosts or Fairies but well)) (88) Ceylin: (( "I am Locutus of Borg." )) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((bahaha)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I am Hans Olo!)) (89) Lian: (anyway you can spend 7 motes to make whatever idenity you want including whatever people should remember you as) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah. Hmm. A mortal bandit named... Leia.)) (88) Ceylin: (( I'm noting a theme here. )) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((The Hans Olo thing was from Stargate.)) (89) Lian: ((and they aren't bandits perse.. more like the problem you have when you live next door to horse riding barbarians)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Baha. Well, one'o thems then.)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Mongols!)) (89) Lian: ((people who ride horses and are good with arrows and don't have a good concept of property don't make good neighbors)) (89) Lian: anyway you successfully take the form of an average looking person with a face and all and enter their little camp city (90) Lightning Without Thunder: Leia-tning starts looking for any evidence of the Solar. (89) Lian: (perception+Awareness or Investigation whichever is higher) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,4,1,1 = (2) (89) Lian: there's nothing particularly obvious but you can definately tell who's in charge of the area, there's about 25 people who could be fighting in the area, another 10 or so children and the elderly (90) Lightning Without Thunder: Leiatning goes over to one of the older people. "Hello." (89) Old man: "Hello" (90) Lightning Without Thunder: "I am... new here! Where might I make my presence known?" (88) Ceylin: (( "Yeah, my husband's in the military, we get relocated to new horse-bandit outposts all the time..." )) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (89) Old man: "Your a rider on the court?" (90) Lightning Without Thunder: "...yes!" She tries to look like she has any idea about what she's talking about. (89) Old man: "Where's your horse?" (90) Lightning Without Thunder: "I came from... very far away, and I packed my provisions badly. I was detained in a landslide for longer than I expected and... was forced to eat it." (89) Old man: *Poor mortals unable to rise against fate and have to accept that...* (90) Lightning Without Thunder: She just nods solemnly. "Is there somewhere I could obtain a new horse?" (89) Old man: "No we are pretty strapped as it is" (90) Lightning Without Thunder: She salutes. "I will just have to steal my own from these pathetic villagers, then!" (89) Old man: "WHy would you want one of their pathetic things when ours is bred so much stronger?" (89) Old man: (ah your lore 0 spies) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, you just said you don't have any to spare. I'd use one of their paltry and... crappy horses until I could get one of our own!" (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Poor Lightning.)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: (("YOU SAW NOTHING. *neckstab*")) (89) Old man: "I guess.." (90) Lightning Without Thunder: She bounces up and down on her heels. "Where is our courageous leader, so that I may introduce myself?" (89) Old man: *he points to a young woman doing leadery thing* (89) Old man: *THINGS* (89) Lian: (For future reference generally the more powerful someone is the more likely they are to see through at least in part what you are doing) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: Leiatning makes her way over to the leader, but diverts her path once she's out of sight of the guy she was talking to, and stands in an inconspicuous place trying to get all the details she can on the woman's appearance. (89) Lian: She doesn't seem to be doing anything in particular just going over daily stuff, scouting bits, attacks against the masks people that sort of thing (89) Lian: (The charms you have only let you impersonate people who don't exist but could)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: Once she's sure that she can describe the Solar to Ceylin, Leiatning sneaks back out of the camp and returns to Ceylin. (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I know.)) (89) Lian: (Ok) (89) Lian: she seems to have no problem leaving (88) Ceylin: "Well? What did you find out?" (90) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning drops the illusion and holds out her hand. "Give me my mask back and I'll tell you." (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Pattern spider: FUCK FUCK SHIT COCK BADGERCUNTING WHOREMONGERS)) (88) Ceylin: Ceylin impatiently hands it over. (90) Lightning Without Thunder: She puts it back on, and once her nonface is safely covered, she speaks again. "There are about twenty-five combatants in there, and ten useless sacks of meat. The Solar isn't doing anything of import right now." She describes the Celestial's appearance. (88) Ceylin: "Hmm..." She rubs her chin thoughtfully. "I can take out the Solar. Think you're worth twenty-five mortal combatants?" (89) Lian: ((on my best day I can only do 10..)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what do you think?" She glares at the larger woman. (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...somehow.)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((She is ill-tempered enough to psychically transmit glaring.)) (89) Lian: ((that's what you get when you don't have eyes) (88) Ceylin: "I'll take that as a yes." (90) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hate you so much, sometimes." (88) Ceylin: "You can go help the maid-cuddler with her arts & crafts project if you prefer. I'm off to smash our enemies." (90) Lightning Without Thunder: "I agreed to help you with this because I didn't want to hang around the looneys all day, remember?" She grumps as she starts to tromp back to the encampment. (88) Ceylin: (( How far is it? )) (89) Lian: 1d8 => 8 = (8) (89) Lian: wrong button (89) Lian: 5 or so miles (88) Ceylin: (( Oh, cool. )) (88) Ceylin: Okay, so! Ceylin walks. (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((piggyback ride)) (88) Ceylin: "Did you manage to see what kind of weapon she had?" (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ...Lightning climbs up on Ceylin's shoulders, to keep watch. (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Would she have seen a weapon?)) (89) Lian: ((She saw bows, maybe a chopping sword nothing crazy artifact style) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: "A bunch of mortal junk." (88) Ceylin: "... swords? Soulbreaker orbs? There's a lot in that range." (90) Lightning Without Thunder: "Bows, swords. Do you think a bunch of horse-humping hillbillies is going to have soulbreaker orbs?" (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...are. Not is.)) (88) Ceylin: "No, but 'mortal junk' doesn't tell me anything. 'Bows and swords' does." (88) Ceylin: She walks some more! (90) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning rolls her lack of eyes and leans her arms on Ceylin's head. "Go faster." (88) Ceylin: And walks and walks and walks. (89) Lian: ((How do you want to do this?) (88) Ceylin: (( Well, her plan, being Ceylin, is basically just to walk into the center of the camp and bellow until the Solar shows herself. )) (88) Ceylin: (( Though she might suggest that Lightning could sneak around back to try backstabbing her while she provides a hard-to-ignore distraction. )) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((>D)) (89) Lian: (So two solo units?) (88) Ceylin: (( Couldn't Lightning count as being a hero in Ceylin's unit as long as she's not like half a mile away? )) (89) Lian: ((That's what I am asking, are you marching in there as a single unit, or having her try and attack before hand and thus having to form afterwards) (88) Ceylin: (( My thought was to have her get into position behind the Solar at the beginning, but not actually strike until Ceylin pulled her into a fight. )) (89) Lian: ((that makes you two separate units) (88) Ceylin: (( Even though they'd probably be like 10 feet apart? )) (89) Lian: ((you are doing two separate things, you'd be two units. That's what I am saying, not that you couldn't form up once things happen, but if she's sneaking in that suffciiently automonous to be separate) (88) Ceylin: (( God, I hate mass combat. Fine, they just walk in hand in hand. )) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((d'aw)) (89) Lian: ((she can still come in sneaky if she wants to try and do an unexpected attack)) (88) Ceylin: (( But she'll be ridiculously ineffective unless she's with Ceylin. Hell, if it's mass combat, you can't even get a sneak attack on the commander with a melee weapon. )) (89) Lian: ((She'd have to form up the unit too)) (89) Lian: ((this isn't Lookshy where people stand around in military formation) (88) Ceylin: (( I guess Lightning can attack her first thing. Her lack of War shouldn't matter as much when the Solar's DV is inapplicable due to dodging, anyway. )) (88) Ceylin: (( And then we'll take three minutes for her to walk over and join up with Ceylin. )) (89) Lian: ((how many yards are in a mile?)) (88) Ceylin: (( 1760 )) (89) Lian: ((Lightning runs over one mile every long tick) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((zoom)) (89) Lian: (or that is to say eveyr dash action in mass combat) (88) Ceylin: (( But Merge Units is a Speed 3 action. )) (89) Lian: ((anyway choose a strategy and go for it) (88) Ceylin: (( I think the last one I named sounds best. Assuming Lightning can sneak up on her.)) (89) Lian: ((alright, valt?) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hm?)) (89) Lian: ((how do you want to sneak in?) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Can she jump high enough to land inside the camp?)) (89) Lian: ((not per se, but you could try sneaking, or try putting on a false face of course that requires sneaking weapons in) (89) Lian: ((actually looking at it again, its really just do you want to spend motes to get an attack or not..)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Eeh?)) (89) Lian: ((covers clothing and stuff so really, if you put on a face it gives you complete autonomy unless someone has magic to resist)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, okay. I'll do that, then, same identity as before.)) (89) Lian: alright Ceylin walks up as she plans and Lightning gets into position (88) Ceylin: (( Is the solar visible? )) (89) Lian: She's not clearly hard to find, though you are getting stares as you walk closer to their camp still its the scavenger lands you arent' carrying soulsteel (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Would the first Adorjan excellency be applicable to Lightning's attack?)) (89) Lian: (Yeah) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Badass.)) (88) Ceylin: Ceylin strolls into the middle of the camp and raises her voice. "Good evening, people of Marukan! I've come from your most beneficient true masters, the Yozi! Now then. If one of you could show me to that whelp you call a Solar, I'd be pleased to let the lot of you get away alive or even join me." She lights her caste mark while casually splintering a nearby cart into a cloud with her fist. (88) Ceylin: (( Doing this as an intimidation roll. )) (89) Lian: ((+2 rol it) (88) Ceylin: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,4,4,1,1,1 = (6) (89) Lian: they are definately frightened, Rhianna looks at you with a glare and a bow seems to form out of golden light in her hands. (88) Ceylin: "I guess it would be you, then?" She turns to the Solar and pointedly takes a few steps closer, the points to the ground with a single gauntleted hand. "Kneel at my feet and accept Malfeas as the true lord of creation and we'll get along smashingly." (( ... rolling this as a social attack. Might as well try to get her to blow a will or two before fighting. )) (88) Ceylin: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (4) (89) Lian: (join battle. not war yet) (89) Lian: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,4,3,2,1 = (1) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,5,3,3,1 = (3) (88) Ceylin: (( Spending 5m peripheral to add to it. )) (88) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,6,6,6,4,3,2,2 = (3) (88) Ceylin: (( ... that roll sucked. )) (89) Lian: (Lightning goes first) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((For a flurry, do you have to spend motes for each attack if you want to use an excellency?)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((i am the queen of dumb questions)) (89) Lian: ((no, it counts for the whole thing) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Cool.)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Spending 9m and making a flurry of 3 attacks, then.)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,2,1,1 = (7) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (3) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,2,1 = (7) (89) Lian: ((roll strength+Damage+successes-7) (89) Lian: ((For each attack since you invalidated her DV) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,6,5,4,3,2,2,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (9) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (6) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (11) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Assuming I can add. Kel knows how bad I am at that.)) (89) Lian: ((it should be 6, 3, 8)) (89) Lian: ((for the rolls)) (88) Ceylin: (( I see 6, 2, 8. )) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wait... ohhh.)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I added total successes. Sorry.)) (89) Lian: ((yeah you can't do less than your essence rating so if you reduce it to bellow 3 you always rolle 3)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((stupidvalt is stupid.)) (88) Ceylin: (( Oh yeah, forgot she had 2 successes. )) (88) Ceylin: (( ... 2 ESSENCE. )) (89) Lian: (((you have 3 essence)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,4,3,2,2 = (2) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,3,2 = (1) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,6,6,5,3,2 = (3) (89) Lian: well you definately surprise the hell out of her with that tearing through her armor and rending flesh, seems only her sun born physiology has kept her standing(i.e ox body) (88) Ceylin: (( Ceylin's go? )) (89) Lian: (Yes) (88) Ceylin: "That's your price for your hesitance, sun-child. Are you ready to reconsider yet?" Ceylin bends down and rushes toward the Solar, trying to slam her with a gauntleted fist and bring her to the ground. (( Attempting a clinch. )) (88) Ceylin: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (8) (88) Ceylin: (( And basically assuming a +2 stunt bonus on everything unless told otherwise. )) (89) Lian: You are denied, as her inhuman prowess at dodging comes into play (89) Lian: she turns and runs to her horse, " Kill the Demon spawn"(...now its long ticks) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((How much essence would Lightning have recovered on the walk?)) (89) Lian: (Since both are going to try and form up we can skip to that and just roll Join war) (88) Ceylin: (( And Lightning may want to try merging with Ceylin on her turn. )) (88) Ceylin: (( ... that sounded wrong. )) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((unf unf)) (89) Lian: ((you had enough to max back out before you put on teh new face, so you are only down 7 and 9) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, cool.)) (89) Lian: (Since boht sides are forming units now, I am going to skip the "We form up, Us too" part unless you'd want to go through that action )) (88) Ceylin: (( Works for me. )) (88) Ceylin: (( So what magnitude/might/all that does our new unit have? )) (89) Lian: (1, might 3) (88) Ceylin: (( Close Combat damage? )) (89) Lian: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,2 = (2)Nemesary (89) Lian: ((that should have been for Rhianna)) (89) Lian: (You have no bonuses but what you are carrying) (88) Ceylin: (( You still get a close combat damage rating as a unit. Let me figure it out... )) (88) Ceylin: (( Looks to me like our close combat damage is 4. )) (89) Lian: (ok) (89) Lian: (you are in a place of human habitation, and the majority of attacks are look like they are going to be extras with arrows so base your stragety on that) (88) Ceylin: (( Just figuring out what my attack/damage rolls are going to be. )) (88) Ceylin: (( Dammit, forgot attack rating. )) (88) Ceylin: (( Okay, unit Close Combat Attack Rating: 8. Close Combat Damage: 4. )) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Cool.)) (88) Ceylin: (( Unit Armor: 6. )) (89) Lian: ((ready?) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh god)) (88) Ceylin: (( I think so. Ceylin gets + 11 successes to her attack roll, +4 to her parry DV, +4 to her damage, +6 to her soaks. )) (89) Lian: ((Join war) (89) Lian: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 4,3,1 = (0)Rhianna (88) Ceylin: (( Wits + War - mag... )) (88) Ceylin: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,5,5,1 = (1) (88) Ceylin: (( Lightning just uses wits + awareness, though, since she's a hero. )) (89) Lian: ((yeah) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay. argh mindfuck)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,4,4,2,1 = (3) (88) Ceylin: (( Now, Lightning basically just makes a normal attack, but using Ceylin's War as the cap for her Melee and at a penalty of (the highest of Rhianna's magnitude or 3), I think. )) (89) Lian: ((Difference in magnitude, so -1)) (88) Ceylin: (( ... yeah, that was supposed to be *lowest*. )) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((My go?)) (89) Lian: (Yes) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Right, sorry.)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,6,5,5,3,2,1 = (3) (89) Lian: She fails to find purchase in the army(or that is to say lower than DV) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((._.)) (88) Ceylin: Ceylin strolls into it and starts plowing a swath through the men around Rhianna, hurling unfortunate mortals into the air as she barrels toward the Solar. Her anima flares into full effect as she does so, making her appear even taller and more frightening than usual. (( Full steam ahead, pumping motes into first excellency. This puts her anima up to the +2 DV/Mortals run away level. )) (89) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,3,3 = (2)go Valor! (89) Lian: ((+2 kel) (88) Ceylin: (( Do her mortals flee, and if so, does that eliminate the magnitude penalty? )) (89) Lian: ((no they don't flee)) (88) Ceylin: (( Her mag is 1? )) (89) Lian: ((her mag is 2, yours is 1) (88) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,6,5,5,4,3,3,1 = (3) (88) Ceylin: (( Plus 7 autosuccesses. )) (89) Lian: ((ok you know how to roll damage -9)) (89) Lian: ((wait its bashing 11)) (89) Lian: ((or 12.. for real this time I can count) (88) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,6,4,1 = (3) (88) Ceylin: (( Plus the acid-rime... )) (88) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 3,1 = (0) (88) Ceylin: (( Bah. It still corrodes non-magical weapons and armor, though. )) (89) Lian: of the people attacked they lose their stuff... (89) Lian: They use their horsey move action(200 yards, but only in an l shape ok the l part is a joke) and fire (89) Lian: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,8,8,6,4,3,3,3 = (6) (89) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,7,7,6,3,3,1 = (6) (89) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,6,6,5,5,2,1 = (3) (88) Ceylin: (( Ceylin's PDV is 12. )) (89) Lian: ((9, 9, 7) (89) Lian: (ok) (88) Ceylin: (( Back to Lightning? )) (89) Lian: yes) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning darts around within the enemy army, applying strategic force to the soldiers. (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,5,5,3,2,2,1,1 = (2) (89) Lian: they seem to make good use of backing the fuck up (89) Lian: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,7,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (5)archery ATTACK (89) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,6,3,3,2,1,1 = (4)archery ATTACK (89) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,5,5,4,3,1,1 = (3)archery ATTACK (89) Lian: ((none of those break PV even with Onslaught do they?) (88) Ceylin: (( Well, it's 11 after her attack. )) (89) Lian: (8, 10, 7)) (88) Ceylin: (( So her defenses versus those would be... )) (88) Ceylin: (( 8, 7, 6. )) (88) Ceylin: (( Oh, wait, no. )) (88) Ceylin: (( Onslaught resets if the attacker goes twice, too. )) (88) Ceylin: (( So vs. 11, 10, 9. )) (89) Lian: ((so miss) (88) Ceylin: (( And they're 200 yards away now? )) (89) Lian: (Yes) (88) Ceylin: (( What do we count our unit's formation as? )) (89) Lian: Mob? relasxed? (89) Lian: skermish (88) Ceylin: (( Okay, so Ceylin can get into range easily. )) (89) Lian: (You are armored) (89) Lian: ((100 move without penalty 700 dash) (88) Ceylin: (( Flurrying a dash with a move, then. )) (89) Lian: (ok) (88) Ceylin: Ceylin charges back into melee range with the archers, plowing a corridor down their center as she slams men aside casually, raising her voice. "Solar! Come out and fight me one on one and I won't break any more of your toys!" She then resumes attacking the unit in earnest, burning with Malfean fire as she starts throwing broken combatants aside while moving slowly but surely toward the Solar. (89) Lian: (...)) (89) Lian: ((this is what you get from taking a character from a book.. Fool hearty cotempt) (88) Ceylin: (( Bahahaha. So she has to accept? )) (88) Ceylin: (( Or at least gain limit? )) (89) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,4,3 = (2)fail fail fail (89) Lian: ((roll your attack then we go back to normal rounds)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((You fail at failing.)) (88) Ceylin: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6,6,2,2,2,1 = (2) (88) Ceylin: (( +6 successes. )) (89) Lian: ((not enough)) (89) Lian: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,4,2 = (1)Join battle Rhianna (88) Ceylin: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,5,1 = (3) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,5,5,3,1 = (3) (89) Lian: "LEt the beast face me.." she says as her troops spread to the side (89) Lian: (go kel) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((If it's one on one, wouldn't Lightning not be in it?)) (88) Ceylin: "Yes, stand aside, mortals, so you can see what happens to anybody who questions the might of Malfeas." Ceylin sizes the Solar up for a moment before leaping into the air, bringing a single fist down toward the woman's head. (88) Ceylin: (( Using Green Sun Nimbus Flare on this one, too. )) (89) Lian: ((ok)) (88) Ceylin: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,2 = (6) (88) Ceylin: (( Eat that, wound-penalty DV'd girl! )) (89) Lian: SHe lets her unnatural prowess take over as she steps asside..((SSE) (88) Ceylin: (( Damn. )) (89) Lian: ((valt, you can get involved and completely invalidate the duel or set yourself up to do something else)) (88) Ceylin: (( Cheerleader outfit GO. )) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Invalidating the duel sounds like a Lightning thing to do.)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Would sneaking over behind the solar count as a misc action?)) (89) Lian: ((yeah) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...I don't trust my rolls.)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just stands to the side, watching Ceylin closely. "Don't get killed." (89) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,3,2,1,1 = (9)Blowing the WAD OF DOOM COMBO (89) Lian: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (11)Blowing the WAD OF DOOM COMBO (88) Ceylin: (( Fuuuuck. )) (89) Lian: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,7,6,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,3,2,2,1 = (5)Blowing the WAD OF DOOM COMBO (89) Lian: a golden arrow forms on Rhianna's golden bow, three in fact as she fires at Ceylin (88) Ceylin: (( Parries: 7, 6, 5. )) (89) Lian: ((would you like to PD?)) (88) Ceylin: (( Can't, used Green Sun on my attack. )) (89) Lian: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,4 = (1) (89) Lian: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,5 = (2) (88) Ceylin: (( Oh! Wait. )) (89) Lian: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,2 = (2) (89) Lian: ((its only 5 agg you can walk it off)0 (88) Ceylin: (( If her valor isn't above 3, those parries are 9, 8, 7. )) (88) Ceylin: (( I forgot my anima. )) (89) Lian: ((but it is)) (88) Ceylin: (( Well then, at -2 wound penalty. )) (89) Lian: Also her aura is seriously iconic after that... a golden horse as if it weren't bovious (89) Lian: Lightning (90) Lightning Without Thunder: "I said don't die, you useless ass!" Lightning dashes over to the duel and takes a slash at the Solar. (89) Lian: (2 stunt, Dex+MA+Accuracy+if you want to use your excellency)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...and uses 9 motes again to buff up her attack roll.)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 29d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,2,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (13) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((MOOOOOOOAR DICE.)) (89) Lian: ((16 dice) (89) Lian: ((for damage) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,4,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (7) (89) Lian: Lightning essentially leaps over a guard into the duel and chops off her head (88) Ceylin: Ceylin holds the Solar's head up above the crowd, voice booming. "NOW THEN! You all have thirty seconds to swear eternal fealty to the Yozi or face the same fate as your little leader here... though maybe a bit more gruesome, since I don't expect any of you can dodge quite like she can." (90) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning drops her mask again and stands at Ceylin's side, rubbing her mask a bit. It incidentally smears some arterial blood across the smooth porcelain. (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And by mask I mean illusion. ...the first one.)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((valt needs thesaurus badly)) (88) Ceylin: (( I blame Changeling. )) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((maaaask)) (89) Lian: They got horses, they break into a route as full speed rather than that speed where they kept trying to keep you just in range of their bows (88) Ceylin: Ceylin's going to check out their camp to see if there's anything that could be useful in outfitting their pet village for war. (90) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning toddles along behind her, also keeping an eye out. "Not even a 'thank you for saving my grey ass'?" (89) Lian: its a few tents, arrows, the food they stole (89) Lian: when your town is moveable you tend to be able to get the fuck out of dodge quick when shit like that happens (88) Ceylin: "That would imply I was in danger to begin with." (90) Lightning Without Thunder: "She was going to shoot an arrow through your head." (88) Ceylin: Ceylin's dropping This is my Body on it to salt the earth, as it were. (88) Ceylin: "She was going to splinter a bunch of arrows against my head helplessly." (88) Ceylin: Once that's done, Ceylin takes the head in hand and proceeds back to their village. (90) Lightning Without Thunder: "That's what they all say, until they burn your body and piss on the ashes." She jumps up on Ceylin's shoulders again. (89) Lian: so she spends an hour or so dancing around the village in praise to Malfeas? (90) Lightning Without Thunder: ((best.)) (90) Lightning Without Thunder: Also, Lightning grabs as much food as she can carry and takes it back. (88) Ceylin: (( Pretty much. PRAISE MALFEAS, HE WHO LETS ME BREAK MORTALS IN HALF OVER MY KNEE. )) (89) Lian: they take afew days getting back since it was afew days walk getting there you should be just in time for them to finish the carts. (88) Ceylin: I thought it was five miles? (89) Lian: I assumed she left you 5 miles more or less from the camp (88) Ceylin: Ah, okay. (88) Ceylin: Well, Ceylin's going to need weeks to heal. (89) Lian: the Marukan camp was 2 days of the average land speed velocity of a ceylin so afew hours for Lightning (88) Ceylin: Er, *days*. (88) Ceylin: *LUMBER* (88) Ceylin: But, yeah, once she's back she's going to make a big damn deal about killing the Anathema scourge, but that can probably wait until the next group session. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights